jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
0A9 Stand +30
Exiting Olentangy In this alt, the Olentangy Indian Caverns are cool, dark and silent. Towards the entrance one finds the wooden walkways and hand rails thta marked the Tourist accessible parts of the cavern. But the wood is old and warped. Stepping outside the caverns one sees wilderness. If you look carefully, you caan make out the outlines of the ruins of buildings and roads of Dublin. about 2 miles south are the ruins of Columbus, abandoned these last 30 years. Sarah is on the run through here. Billy Jefferson and his three sons are on horse back, scavenging today. They are armed with rifles and hand guns. May refer to the PCs as "Soldier-Boys", in a friendly tone. they are looking for salvagable hardware to sell along the water front in Cleveland. 34 years Ago in 1979, "Captain Trips" a horribly virulent flu broke out in the United States. It was 99% fatal. The Disease over ran the world, reducing major metropilises to small towns and the emptying out the country side. The mass death and chaos thaat followed marked the survivors forever. Now 34 years later, Most people have been born since "Trips" Horses and sailing ships are popular - the oil refining and distribution industry has collapsed utterly. Electricity is rare and carefully guarded. Technology is largely 19th century, clawing it's way back to the 20th century. Thing resemble a quiet Post-apocalyptic cowboy movie. Factions and Populations *Ohio - 207,314 *Cleveland - 57,600 people all together Growth rate over 34 years 1.92 Cleveland is now functioning small town in the ruins of the city, specializing in great lakes fishing, transport and scavenging the northern half of the state. Doing very well. *Columbus - A Handful scavengers *Dublin OH - no one *Columbus, Dublin - Abandoned after a destructive Fundy attack, residents fell back to the north and joined Cleveland area efforts. Columbus fought off the Fundies then retreated to Cleveland Cincinnati - 7,680 Smeared by Fundies and burned, the town is regrowing from the National Guard Barracks. *Fundies - religious extremists. They felt that Captain Trips was God's revenge on the for living in un-biblical ways. A number of these people banded together in the aftermath of Captain Trips and became progressively more radical In the end they went on a luddite rampage, trying to destroy all remains of civilization as "Tainted" After massive early destruction, they have self selected for obscurity, Thier communities resemble the Amish, but very, very angry. *Nationalists - people who's responsse to the crises was to fall back on hyper patriotism and hyper nationalism. These people moved onto military bases and declared themselves the new power, the militia and whatever Near Cincinnati, Doing Okay. Enough so that they have relaxed some about it. Along the shore, all but disbanded as the participants realized further attacks weren't forthcoming. Forming rifle companies and light cavlary to cope with the collapse of the gasoline infrastructure. *Bandits - Sadly doing well, too. Not very numerous any more. Farmming and ranching are beginning to pick up as good ways to make money. But they are dangerous enough to make it wise to move in groups annd be armed. Category:Node 0 Category:Alts Category:0A9